Porcelain
by Ramsaylicious
Summary: I also have this uploaded on my wattpad account! js.. When a regular Marianas Trench Fan girl (a "Trencher") bumps into her favorite celebrity, a new friendship sparks. Or could it be more? One of those typical fan girl hooks up with celebrity stories...or is it? MWAHAHAHA you'll have to read it to find out! sorry this summary kinda SUCKS...but i hope you like the story!


**A/N: OKAY! so um this is mah first fan fiction...sorry if it's terrible! Don't kill me if it is! so I guess just read it and tell me what you think :) I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions to the story, so if you have any just let me know :) Oh and I DO NOT OWN MARIANAS TRENCH OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEIR MUSIC ETC! ok so let's begin...**

I wake up to the sound of Josh Ramsay's voice, before you say anything, no I don't live with him...Marianas Trench is my favorite band and so I set their song "Celebrity Status" as my alarm in the morning. I groan as I roll over to grab my cell phone and turn off the alarm. as I sit up I notice I have a text.

_OMG PORCELAIN! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!-Lily :P_

Lily is one of my closest friends, she's taller than me, then again that's not too hard to do...well she has the most perfectly curly blond hair and gorgeous green eyes with the perfect body tan and all. Her and I are complete opposites in this way. I on the other hand, have boring straight brown hair with boring brown eyes and pale skin. So to sum it all up I'm a boring short pale kid. It takes me a bit to catch on to what she's saying - I am not a morning person- but when I finally do catch on, realizing it was the first day of grade 12 I let out a loud groan and flop my head back down on my pillow and reply.

_URG NO! do i have to go? :( -Porcelain_

_YES NOW COME ANSWER YOUR DOOR!-Lily :P_

Just as I receive the text there's a knock on my door. I run downstairs and open it to see a very hyper Lily standing in front of me wearing a very frilly skirt with flowers on it and some nice ballet flats with a plain blue shirt, bouncing up and down in excitement. It's only the first day of school I don't see the big deal. Lily runs into my house and stops dead in her tracks.

''Why aren't you ready...?" she questions looking at my overly messy hair and old pjs which consist of a faded Muppets t shirt and lazy shorts.

"I uh...I was..." I say. I guess I haven't fully woken up yet...

She just stares and me for a while then finally says "You are impossible, I'm going to make you a coffee while you go bathe and fix...this" while gesturing to me from head to toe.

''Haha very funny'' I say sticking my tongue out at her.

'' Aw come on you know you love me!'' she says hugging me.

I give a small laugh and head upstairs to get ready. Once I'm done in my shower, which only took me about fifteen minutes, I go to my closet to pick an outfit out for the day. I end up choosing a U2 t shirt I got from their vertigo tour in 2005 and my favorite skinny jeans with rips in them, I honestly only like these pants because they are super comfy. When I finish getting my clothes on I quickly brush my hair out and put it back into some messy bun type thing. I quickly rush down stairs to find my mom and brother Adam sitting at the table with Lily eating some breakfast .

''Morning hun!'' My mom reaches out to give me a hug.

When she releases me I go steal my coffee from Lily and grab some toast from the table.

'' A thank you would be nice'' Lily says while jokingly elbowing me in the arm.

By the time we all finish breakfast it's time for me and Lily to be heading out.

''Later mom!'' I say grabbing my school stuff from the counter.

''See ya little twerp'' I say smiling and messing up my brother's hair.

''HEY! I am no longer little! I'm in grade six!'' he says angrily. I just let out a laugh and head out the door behind Lily, towards the car.

''Eeeee! I'm so excited! Do you think there'll be any cute new guys this year?" She says turning on the car.

"Is that all that goes through your mind?" I ask laughing and looking out the window.

''Yes...well that and food...'' We both start laughing at this as I turn on the radio to our favourite station.

The song 'cross my heart'' by Marianas Trench comes on and Lily turns it up louder. She loves s MT almost as much as I do. She has decided that one day she's going to marry the guitarist Matt Webb. I'm fine with that's because I like the lead singer Josh Ramsay more any ways... We sit in the car belting out the last few lines of the song as we pull into the school parking lot. This is why she's my best friend. She likes the same things I do and we always have a good time together. We are both smiling majorly as we get out of the car. I grab my stuff, shut the door and quickly turn around and start heading towards the school doors when I run into something. Or I guess a someone who is carrying quite a large bag, and spilling my coffee all over his red button up shirt and white tie.

"Dammit" I mutter under my breath.

"Woah, no need to get all upset about it, it's just a shirt" he laughs. Wait... I know that voice...I look up from the mess of coffee and my cup on the tarmac and meet the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I uh- I'm so sorry!" I say stumbling over my words. He laughs again and brushes some of his blue and black hair out of his eyes.

"Like I said before, it's ok it's just a short. Oh I'm Josh by the way." He says giving me a small crooked smile that makes my heart melt, and reaches a hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Porcelain..." I say shaking his hand. He gives me a questioning look, obviously about my nickname. "Porcelain? Like a porcelain doll?" I give a small laugh.

"Yeah my friends say I look like a porcelain doll...with my pale skin and all..."

"Makes sense" He says slightly smiling and giving an approving nod. I gasp realizing he's still covered in my coffee.

"OHMGOSH! I just spilled my coffee all over Josh Ramsay...this is not good..." He stares at me with a look that I can't read.

"What?" I ask questioningly.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" He asks me.

"Hehe yeah...but I'm not like crazy or anything...I swear...oh by the way, HUGE fan of Marianas Trench" He laughs at this.

"Why thank you my lady" He says in a terrible accent "And oh good, I was getting worried for a second, and about the shirt I have an extra in my bag." He says setting down the large duffle bag he was carrying. He pulls out new shirt which is a grey V-neck. "See?"

"Ok but...I still feel bad...is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I ask slightly fangirling inside because I'm having a conversation with Joshua FREAKING Ramsay...it's about my spilled coffee...but still! IT'S JOSHUA FREAKING RAMSAY!

"JOSH! WE GOTTA TALK!" I hear someone who looks an awful lot like Ian Casselman, scream from somewhere behind josh.

"Uh oh. How about, you give me your number, and I'll text you later on and we could meet up or something to figure this out?" He says smiling a bit. Ohmygod Josh Ramsay wants my number...

"Uh yeah sure" I say trying to sound nonchalant. I grab a pen and rip a piece of paper from my school supplies and write my number on it. "Here you go" I say smiling as he takes the paper from me, his hand lightly touches mine and I get shivers.

"See you later Porcelain" He says smiling and picking up his bag. He gives me a wink before running off to the man behind him. Lily comes running up to me screaming when josh leaves. "OHMYGODPORCELAINDOYOUKNOWWHO YOUJUSTSPOKETO!?" I turn to look at her and let out an "Eep". She starts jumping up and down excited.

"HOLY JESUS YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?" I start grinning madly and I can feel my face go red. "What? Why are you blushing?!" Lilly screams at me smiling.

"Well...I bumped into him walking towards the school and spilling my coffee all over his shirt...and I apologized and he said it didn't matter and that he had an extra shirt, but I still felt bad and asked if there was anything I could do to make it up to him, and he asked for my number so we -"

"HE ASKEED FOR YOUR NUMBER DID YOU GIVE IT TO HIM!?" Lily interrupts

"LET ME FINISH!" I say laughing "He asked for my number so we could meet up somewhere later to figure out what's going on because he had to leave" Lily lets out another scream that could burst your eardrums and starts doing a happy dance around me, when suddenly she stops.

"Waaaaait"

"What?" I ask still in my Ramsay daze.

"Why was he even here...?"

"Oh well he-...he um...I don't really know..." I stop to think about it for a while.

"Well I guess you'll find out later" She says smirking and giving a wink. I blush some more and she starts laughing at me. We rush towards the school so we aren't late for our first class. By the time second period comes around I'm bored as hell. I'm done all the work we need and the teacher is just explaining the course so I tune her out to stare off into space for a while. I finally come out of my daydream when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out just enough for me to read and that the teacher won't see it. When I read it I give a small laugh.

_Hey Porcelain, guess who? :P -josh_

Just as I go to reply I get another text.

_Dammit...that didn't work... thought I had turned off my signature lol whoops :P-josh_

_lol no that didn't really work, have you figured out how I can make it up to you yet?-Porcelain_

Almost immediately I get a reply.

_woah straight to the point I see ;) and yeah I have actually...-josh_

_yep! :D and um are you going to tell me?-porcelain_

_yes, yes I am :), but not over text, when do you get lunch?- josh_

My heart skips a beat when I read that one. I glance at the clock at the side of my classroom, thank god only ten more minutes. I reply to josh.

_in about ten min why?-porcelain_

Again he almost immediately replies

_great :) meet me where you destroyed my shirt ;)-josh_

_way to make me feel worse! :(-porcelain_

_lol I am sorry, but will you come? :D -josh_

_yeah :)-porcelain_

_awesome :D see you then ;)-josh_

I take a sigh. Wow, I'm going to hang out with Josh Ramsay...I do a little fan girl moment when I glance at the clock and it says there's only two minutes left of class. As soon as the bell goes, signaling that class is over, I rush to my locker and trade my school crap for my small bag which I keep my wallet and a water bottle in. When I walk out of the school I see josh standing in the spot we agreed on, only now he's wearing a dark sweater with the hood up and he has sunglasses on and leaning against a dark blue car. I wish I could see his eyes...

"Fancy seeing you here" He says smiling as I get closer to him. I let out a small laugh.

"That was pathetic" I say.

"You laughed, therefore it couldn't have been that pathetic" He says smiling widely

. "Ok whatever, so how can I make it up to you" I ask shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Well before we do anything, we have to go to a Starbucks and pick up a drink for Mike" he says casually and standing up from the car.

"Um...I never agreed to this..."

"Sure you did"

''Um since when?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Um since you agreed to meet me here" He said mimicking my stance. I just roll my eyes.

"Now get in the car." He said smirking.

"No" I said slightly smirking as well as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't make me carry you..." He said evilly.

My mouth makes an O shape as I say "You wouldn't..."

Before I know it, Josh has a grin on his face and is saying "Oh, but I would" As he grabs me around the waist and flings me over his shoulder. I let out a VERY girly scream as he carries me around the other side of the car and plops me down in the passenger seat. He goes back around to the driver's side and gets in laughing.

"What?" I ask turning so I can look at him.

"That was a very girly scream for someone who doesn't seem very girly." He says still laughing as he removes his hood and sunglasses revealing his crystalline blue eyes. I blush a little, from his statement because it's true, I'm not all that girly, and a bit from his eyes, they make my heart skip a beat.

"It was cute though" He says looking at me, starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot. I could swear I see a light pink creep up on his face as he said that to me, unless that was from his laughing fit he just had...yeah it was probably from the laughing...he couldn't like and eighteen year old...he's twenty three for god's sake plus a super amazing rock star who could have any other girl in this world he's probably not even into me like that... I suddenly get that need again...the need to cut...I feel all of the happiness drain out of my heart and soul and I just look down at my hands on my lap.

"Hey Porcelain?''

"Hmm?" I look up to see Josh looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok? You got all quiet all of a sudden..." He trails off.

I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him all about how I'm a recovered drug addict who likes to cut herself, but instead reply with a "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" He asks taking his attention away from the road for a second to look at me, but then returning his gaze to the oncoming traffic.

"Yeah" I say more confidently," Do you mind if I put on the radio?" I ask trying to get my mind off of the need building inside me.

"Go ahead" He smiles.

I turn on the radio and the Skrillex song Bangarang comes on and I start to dance around in my seat to the song, laughing because of the lack of actual words in the song. Josh just sits there smiling and every so often sneaking a glance at me. By the time we reach Starbucks, the song is over. Josh pulls the car into an empty parking spot and turns off the car. He turns to look at me.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of girl who likes Skrillex..." He says

"I only like it for the random noises and lack of actual words in it." I say smiling broadly. He chuckles at my response and gets out of the car. Before I even have time to think about getting unbuckled Josh is at my door, opening it for me and extending a hand to help me out of the car. I unbuckle and take his hand gratefully.

"Why thank you kind sir." I say

"You are quite welcome my lady" He says bowing. I start laughing at him and start heading towards the coffee place. He runs up beside me and hip checks me grinning like a fool as I trip over myself but regain my balance.

"Cough **klutz** cough "He says laughing at me. I flash a smile and give him the finger before walking straight into a chair in front of me.

"Aaah!" I scream falling over the chair. I sit on the ground brushing myself off and mutter "God dammit" as Josh stands there laughing at me. "I'm glad you find this so amusing" I say glaring at him.

"Oh...you have...no idea!" He says in between laughs.

I stand up and walk into the coffee house and sit down waiting for Josh to order Mikes drink. I pull out my phone and flip through the pictures I have, it's funny because a lot of them have something to do with Marianas Trench, my family or scenery...apparently I enjoy taking pictures of random stop signs?

Once he's placed the order Josh comes sauntering over and sits across from me.

"Whatcha dooooin?" He asks drumming his hand on the table while he rests his chin on the other.

"Nothiiiiiing" I reply "Just looking through my pictures"

"Oooh lemme see!" He says reaching for my phone.

"HA! No!" I say retracting my phone so it's against my chest.

"Please!" He looks at me and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"No." I reply simply.

''AWWW! Why not!?" He asks whining like a four year old. For someone who didn't like children, he sure acted like one a lot.

"Because" I reply.

"Because is **NOT** an answer" He says putting air quotes around the word because.

"Fine, because I barely know you and I'd rather not have some strange man looking through my pictures." I say to him putting my phone away.

"Why? Are they dirty?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"NO!" I say slapping his shoulder. "It's because we just met and I barely know anything about you." I say.

"Fine" He says crossing his arms. "Hmm"

"Hmm?" I ask "Hmm what?" I ask again

"Well we could play twenty questions to get to know each other more." He says. I stop to think about this for a while.

"Sure why not" I reply grinning. "But you ask first cause I need to think of some questions."

**Okayyy so whatcha think? should I keep going? Let me know :) don't be afraid to give me suggestions and stuffs!**


End file.
